The Pilot Project Program is designed to promote new areas of research and collaboration across Research Core disciplines. The ultimate purpose is for investigators within the Center to obtain preliminary data to prepare a larger grant application for NIH/NIEHS or other funding agencies. The new RFA pilot projects will direct research in areas of interest that have been identified for the future emphasis for the Center. The areas to be targeted are use of simple organisms, such as yeast, to understand mechanisms of chemical toxicity; expand the use of Gene Chip Technology in studying mechanisms of chemical carcinogenesis, inhalation toxicity, and molecular epidemiology; and to develop methods to identify individuals who are most exposed to environmental contamination and to identify those individuals who are the most susceptible to injury by environmental toxins and carcinogens. The long-term goal is to increase the portfolio of grants. During the previous funding period funds were use to assist in the development of new investigators and to support new initiatives by established investigators. Center policy has changed and funds will be use to support new investigators from the NYU School of Medicine. Fifty percent of these monies will be used to fund RFAs of interest to the Center and the remaining 50% of Pilot Project funds will be used on investigator-initiated projects. All these funds will be open to all faculty members at NYU by competition. Pilot project grants are 10 pages in an NIH format, and awarded at $20,000 each for one year. Four reviewers are chosen for each project, and they are asked to prepare a written critique. Dr. Moon-Shong Tang will manage this program. Drs. Tang, Costa, Solomon, and the Internal and External Advisory Committees will formulate the RFAs and make funding decisions following scientific peer-review.